Death X:0
Note from writer This is known as 0 because it is NOT the first in the line, well, it is, but this is more of a prequel, this is what happens before 1. Also, dont forget to read my other stories, and feedback is always helpful Story The moment the gun shots fired. Thats when young Joey Johnson knew something was wrong. He, his parents, and his sister have been walking away from the terrible incident that just happened. Joey's friend, James, has been killed in a brutal car crash, Joey watching it in person. Joey couldnt stand having to walk away from that, but he had to. Then the gun shots fired. Joey's arm, left arm, got nipped by the bullet. It left a tear in his skin, but that's not what bothered him. He looked behind him, to see his mother kneeling to the ground. She was a small woman, and right below her neck got shot, and whoever shot the bullets. No one knows, but that moment changed Joey's. Two deaths, both in a day. One to his mother, one to his friend. How was this possible? Someone was after Joey, or at least his insides. If they were after him, they got him. Killing both his best friend and his mother tore little Joey right apart. Joey ran to his mother, but his father pushed him away, and his sister. His father was yelling at his mother, shouting in her face to get up. He wanted her to be more alive then the rest of us. He couldn't let her slip away from him at that moment. There was so much planned that never could happen. Cruises, family vacations, Parties, those will never be the same, without mother. Joey and his sister both tried looking at the mother again, only for Joey to be caught in a hard right, taking him to the ground. Joey holding his head, crying, has a black eye, and blood dripping from his nose. His sister looks at the bloody mess between the cruel father, the bloody Joey, and the dead mother, and starts crying herself too. His father, with the mother in his arms, runs away from the scene, leaving the two kids there, crying. "Joey, Joey, Joey!" His sister, Kaitlyn shouted in the now older Joey's ears. "Joey, time to go to school." She said, and Joey Johnson finally sat up in his bed. "I was dreaming last night." He said to his sister, rubbing the scar beneath his eye. "Now Joey, you have been having the same dream for years now. We need you to move on. We should be lucky we could make this work, or we would be in an orphanage now. Now come on, we need to get ready for school." Kaitlyn said, pushing Joey out of the bed. Of course, this was how every morning was. Joey dreaming about the same moment, Kaitlyn, the older sister (by 3 years) waking up Joey by pushing him out of bed, then the routine for Joey was to dream over the girls at school and get bullied by the jocks. Joey was used to it, although he wished he could get back at some of them. Joey finished his cereal, and then placed it in the sink, washing his hands and the bowl afterwords, and then he looked at the school bus that was passing by. "Great." Joey said in his sarcastic voice, one his sister got to know too much of. Joey ran out the door, only to find his 17 year old sister in her cheap, rusted, car. "You want a ride?" She asked him. It was always the same though, it was always that Joey either got on the bus or got in the car. So Joey grabbed his bags, and got into the car, which mustbe been at least in 7 crashes before his sister got it. The car started moving, and it was pretty fast for such an old car. Going into about 70 mph, and then Joey did the unthinkable. "See ya sis." He says, as he jumps out of the car, holding onto a skateboard, and he starts riding with that. At first, he holds onto the car, to gain speed, and then he launches himself off! He starts pushing himself up the car, and he Category:Comics